FOREVER WITH ME !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: LOVE? I never FELL in LOVE ofcourse ...but SHE always UPHELD me in her loving embrace... Mah brand New OS on my Fav. Couple ! ... By : MEGHANA r n r


HEY! everyone ...sab kaise hai ...i hope thik hai . its an OS of two chaps which is written by me ...a try on a very emotional concept . just baithe baithe idea tapak pada dimak mai so type kar diya..

So now lets start My brand new OS ...

...

...

...

...

 _ **FOREVER WITH ME...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

A man is sleeping on his bed cozily ...suddenly the door of his room gets opened, a girl in her early twenties dashes in n starts shaking that man n says ...

' **DAD , uthiye ...jaldi ,.. warna hum late ho jayenge '**

' **arey hume kaha jana hai sone do na pari '** He replied still in sleepy tone ...

' **Dad aapko yaad nahi? hume smarak** (a memorial) **jana hai'**

Hearing this...he immediately woke up n saw the big wall clock ...and answered hurriedly **'ha ha mai to bhul hi gaya tha almost ...thanx ...ammmm ...'**

She replied in continuing his sentence as **'aap ready ho jayiye mai breakfast ready karti hu ok dad '**

' **Ha ok mai jata hu '**

Saying so he went to the wash room.

Here this girl also took out his clothes from the cupboard with all his needy accessories n kept them on the bed ... now she too went to the kitchen...

While cooking she immersed in her pool of thoughts ' _mom, aap itna kuch kaise kar leti ho ...mai to sirf kaam/studies se wapas aane par hi thak jati hu par u know aapki aakhe mujhe takat deti hai ki mai dadda ko wapas normal kar saku par ye sab aapne mere liye kiya hai so mai hi dad ki jeene ki wajha banungi ...unhe wo strength dungi jiski unhe jarurat hai ...love you mom ...ur still with me n dad ri8 n u'll have to be always ..._

Thinking this she finished preparing her breakfast and that very moment she saw her dad coming out of the room ...

She said **'dad aap baith jao mai serve karti hu '**

He sat and she served him the break fast

He looked at the breakfast n at her then before he could ask she told **'aaj ke din mujhe laga ye banana thik rahe ga ..'**

He replied with a weak smile **\- 'mujhe uski bhaut yaad aati hai pari '**

She served him **\- 'dad aap unhe bhul gaye matlab '**

The man **\- 'nahi to ...par tum aisa kyu puch rahi ho '**

She too took her plate and sat on the chair next to him **\- 'hum agar kisi ko bhul jate hai to usse yaad karte hai ri8 dad so aap chinta mat kijiye ...and aap jante hai na ki agar mom ne aapko aisa dukhi dekhegi na to mujhe kitni daat padegi mamu aur chachu se aq wXDEC'**

Man smiled **\- 'ek baat puchu'**

She took a bite **\- 'dad puchiye na aap kab se permission lene lage '**

 **Man - 'tumne aage ka kya plan banaya hai'**

 **Girl - 'aage ka ? kab ka?..'**

 **Man - 'abhi ka ... ur 21 , don't u think ki tumhe shaddi kar leni chahiye '**

 **Girl - 'DAD , are u kidding ? mai aur shaddhi wo bhi abhi ..not possible..'**

 **Man - 'Arey wo kyun ?'**

 **Girl - 'Dad ...abhi mujhe aap pe focus karna hai okay "**

Man **\- 'ha ok...**

And he concentrated at his plate.

After finishing her breakfast , the girl got up from her place , grabbing a bag along with her purse she went towards him n said ... **chaliye dad '**

He replied while raising from hie chair **\- 'chalo'**

 **...**

 **...**

He was driving keeping an eye on the way ahead .

The silence prevailed in the environment ...

she asked ' **mai radio lagau '**

' **thik hai '**

She pushed the button indicating that fm ...n on that frequency a song was played that was...

 _ **Hmm... Hmm...**_

 _ **Dehleez pe mere dil ki**_  
 _ **Jo rakhe hain tune kadam**_  
 _ **Tere naam pe meri zindagi**_  
 _ **Likh di mere humdum**_

 _ **Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**_  
 _ **Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum**_  
 _ **Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena**_  
 _ **Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

(She was about to switch off the song but his hand stopped her saying **'acha song hai rehne do na'** )

...  
 _ **Dehleez pe merey dil ki**_

( he remembered how she entered in his life) _ **  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi**_

(how he started falling for her ...liking her , loving her presence around him ) _ **  
Likh di mere humdum**_

 _ **Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**_  
 _ **Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum**_  
 _ **Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena**_  
 _ **Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum**_

 _ **Hmmm.. hmmm..**_

 _ **Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein**_

( he remembered how he used to praise her beauty - ' ** _tum bhaut khoobsurat ho PURVI , humari beti hui na to wo bhi tumhari tarah khoobsurat honi chahiye'_**

And in reply her blushing cheeks with lowered head ) _**  
Dil se jo maine kari hain...**_

 _ **Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein**_

 _ **...**_

( Yep ! he really loved her a lot even now when she is'nt with him or her own daughter ,

but yes! her daughter has got all the qualities of her mom n dad ...beauty , brains, dressing sense from her mom and trying to hide all her pains , anger ,were from him, her father .

he looked at his young ,lovely daughter from the corner of his eyes . ) _ **  
Dil se jo maine kari hain...  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo tu mila to saji hain  
Duniya meri humdum  
O aasma mila zameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum  
**_(He loved her more than he loved himself . she was his better half his WIFE , his life-long partner, his LOVE no actually his PASSION ,

he was incomplete without her ...But he knew that Incompleteness was never to be filled up, it will last long till his last breath .)

... _  
_ _ **Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

 _ **Hmmm... hmmm.**_.

 _ **Hmmm...hmmm**_

...

...

The silver duster car came to a halt in the parking area of a graveyard ...it was named ROSEVINE GRAVEYARDS ...

Both the father and the daughter stepped out of it ...she carried a basket in her hands...she was looking here and there ...

seeing her 'restlessness her father asked ' **Kya hua beta ...kya dhund rahi ho ?'**

' **Kuch bhi toh nahi papa ...ammmm chaliye hum ander chalte hai '**

Her pov - _'kaha reh gaye yeh log yaar ...kaha tha ki humse pehle pouch jayenge par ab tak nahi aaye ...dad ko andar le jakar kisi bahane se call kra lungi ...ha yeh thik hoga... yah yah'_

Thinking so she followed her father to a small church built inside the grave yard .

The man placed a lighted candle each in front of Jesus Christ and Mother Mary ...(Zoomed on the candle something was inscribed on the candle ...It read as 'LOVE PURVI' )

He looked all around the chrch but found his daughter nowhere.

...

...

The girl was trying to call someone and heard a call ...

 **RAAVI**!.

She immediately turned back and replied – **yes dad , coming .**

Just then her cell rang ...

she answered the call with ' **Kaha ho chachu ha?** ...

After getting the reply from the other side

she- ' **ha ...mai aur dad to kab se yaha pounch gaye hai !**

 **...**

 **okay...okay ha thik hai aap aur chachi jaldi ajao yaha ,**

 **...**

' **ha, ha mai dad ko sambhal lungi okay bye bye!'**

She hung up with the person on the other side and went inside the church but saw her father missing from the church .

...

She knew where he must be and headed towards the graveyard .she stopped when from far she recognized a person he was facing her from backside , A dark complexioned person wearing a black shirt with cream colored trousers was kneeling down before a grave . A bouquet of fresh WHITE LILYS was placed on the grave .

From a distance too , she could read the name carved on it ,

 _ **In the loving memories of My Beloved WIFE**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **MRS. PURVI RAJAT KUMAR**_ "

...

...

...

...

A/N : Heya! ...Mah Brand new os ! How's it ? ...So now u all know that I've shipped rajvi here ...

Won't tell anything more plsh Read n Review

Ur's MEGHANA

Asta la vista

Tkcr .


End file.
